


Let's go to the Air and Space Museum

by agirlintheville



Series: 100 Dates [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlintheville/pseuds/agirlintheville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce go to the Air and Space Museum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the Air and Space Museum

“And this one, oh my god, this one is so cool! This plane went on at least fifty-two air raids, undergoing heavy fire each time. They retired her after the war, you know. Did you know, lots of planes were scrapped after their service, but she was honored and preserved in her hanger? They built incredible planes back then. Now this one… "

Clint moved onto the next plane while still talking rapidly, elaborating on histories that only a true aircraft buff would know. Bruce smiled patiently, standing a bit away to avoid Clint’s more energetic movements. The trip to the Udvar-Hazy Center was Clint’s idea. The satellite location for the Air and Space museum had just opened, and Clint’s excitement about the exhibits was contagious enough for Bruce to look forward to the trip. He trailed along beside Clint, nodding and humming at the appropriate moments.

“Oh man, Bruce, come here! Look at this!” Clint rushed over to another plane and eagerly began telling the story of how she was the first plane to fly with that particular type of wing shape and how her test pilot had spent so much time with her that he ended up leaving his wife. He was so into his story that he didn’t notice the tour guide and the group next to him. Bruce saw the guide’s mouth drop open at Clint’s flood of knowledge. He was about to encourage Clint to move away so that the group could continue their tour when a man in the crowd cleared his throat loudly. Clint broke off suddenly, and spun around.

“So,” the man said, “what happened to the plane after the war?”

“Uh…” Clint said, “She was used to deliver mail.”

“But why? You’d think she’d be used again for military.”

“Oh, yeah, but you see back then…” and Clint was off again, telling a tale of decorated planes and honorable retirements. “In fact, this next one had a similar fate.” Clint moved onto the next plane and the group moved with him. Bruce grinned and followed.

Fifteen minutes and several planes later, Clint paused in his explanations. “And uh, that’s it for WW2 planes.”

The group broke into applause as Clint blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. The people began to disperse to other exhibits, while the guide patted Clint on the shoulder, thanking him.

Bruce sauntered up after everyone left and raised an eyebrow. “Did you just lead a tour group?”

“Yeah, I think I just led a tour group,” Clint looked at him and crossed his arms grumpily. “Don’t laugh at me. You’re plenty nerdy about stuff too.”

“That I am. I won’t deny it,” Bruce slung his arm around Clint’s shoulders. “Come on, flyboy. Tell me something I don’t know about this one.” He steered Clint over to the helicopters. And if his arm lingered around Clint’s shoulders or if he spent rest of the day watching Clint’s animated face, well…that’s something no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about planes. But the Udvar-Hazy Center is still pretty cool. You should go sometime.
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: I have the best readers! I reached 100 kudos on my other work, Burning Together, which was a personal goal of mine! So to thank you properly, I have opened up my ask box for this week: [tumblr ](http://unnaturalnoise.tumblr.com/ask). You can leave me prompts, ask me questions, harass me about unfinished works, whatever. Please drop by, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
